The Rise of Uzumaki
by crismonjin
Summary: This is a story based on Uzumaki clan. This is an AU fic. Uzumaki kushina has twin sister which was married into different clan. Kushina is heiress to Uzumaki clan. Kyuubi is not sealed into kushina. Its about the adventure of the brother and sister, and there rise to power. Whole whirlpool country is destroyed by the combined forces of Kumogakure no sato, Iwagakure no sato and Kus
1. Chapter 1

**The rise of Uzumaki**

**Yo! This is my first fanfiction. This is completely AU reading thousands of fanfic, I think its time to write a fiction. Story is unique but it takes characters, abilities, bloodlines etc from many fanfics or games or books. This will be superpowerd uzumaki fic. In this fanfic, Uzumaki kushina had twin sister ,which was married into another clan at birth. And kushina age is 6 when she was sent to Konoha, by her father after finding out about the combined invasion of village of earth, lightning, waterfall. Same for her twin sister, but she was sent to Clan of Blackmako(will be explained in story). **

**Uzumaki kushina is 17 years old when kyuubi attacked(she is not ****Jinchuuriki's****) **

**Year -200AD**

Uzumaki Jin , son of Uzumaki Shion and Mercer, age 8, already elite jounin level in his abilities ,

is standing in front of leaf village gate, waiting for paperwork to be checked out and contemplilating his next actions. He just recently found out that there are two uzumaki residing in the Konoha. One is her mother's twin sister Uzumaki kushina and other is Isha Matsuri (real name Uzumaki Tsubaki, age 6). He starts to remember how he found out

**Flashback starts**

6 months ago..

Jin has sent out one of his servants to find about his aunt kushina. His mother had told him about her living in Konoha. Now his mother has died due to rare poisning , he wants to find out about his aunt more. His mother had told him about the leaf village betrayal after the second shinobi war. Whirlpool village requested the Konoha help months before the real invasion started and to show there faith they had sent the heiress of uzumaki clan , uzumaki kushina to Konoha to keep her safe should something happens to them.

The oppositions forces village of Iwa, Kumo and Kuso had combined their forces to wipe out the village of whirlpool. Their staggering forces number were greater than that of 1 million ninja's. Whereas whirlpool village ninjas number has been dwindled to 55,000 thousand because of their participation in 2nd shinobi war. Even with their home advantage, higher chakra reserves , battle fuuinjutsu , high healing powers they were dwarfed by the opposition forces high ninja number, having ratio of 1:18. The fear of uzumaki was so great in these country that they wiped out every living being on the whirlpool country. No one was spared , not children, nor civilians, no ninja etc. Even seeing their end whirlpool ninja's stood their ground and killed 8 lakh shinobi of opposition forces. The two great villages of five did not expected this much losses and were weakened severely. But they have accomplished their mission and were happy with their results. The thing is Konoha won both first and second shinobi war solely with the help of village of whirlpool. If whirlpool hasn't helped them they would have been wiped out long before. But fate is bitch.

Coming back to Isha Matsuri/ Uzumaki Tsubaki, when he sent his servant(name: Tifa) to Konoha , he gave her a seal which will warm up when his blood relative is near it so that she could find her. In search for uzumaki kushina, Tifa passed through the street which contained orphanage. Seal started to act, which confused her since there was no sign of kushina there, she thought that seal is malfunctioning and was going to left , when her eyes fall down to the skinny girl with red hair looking around 4 years old. She knew immediately that this girl is related to her master. But that confused her more because from what is she knew there are no other relatives to her master except uzumaki kushina and she knew that kushina will not abandon her child , as she is still alive because the uzumaki clan motto is family comes first.

Other thing is that, the seal will only activate when there is direct blood connection between her master and person. Which can only be possible if she is in main family in uzumaki family. Coming out of her thoughts she started to observe the little girl, what she saw mad her angry as the girl was clearly starved, deprived of any good clothing as she was only wearing baggy sweat shirt which has too many patches and holes to be counted and baggy pants with same conditions. She also saw that the children of the orphanage seems to outcast her as she is the only child with red hair and her body is very underdeveloped. She performed henge on herself to look like normal civilian, started to walk towards her with some food in her hands. She found out that her name Isha matsuri, which means that someone changed her name, as she is clearly descendant to uzumaki main family line, which have traits like red hair and green eyes which is of shade between light and dark green. After talking to the girl, she started to think her next steps. She can't let the girl be left in the orphanage but her master orders were to find out about uzumaki kushina. After thinking for few minutes she thought best course of action will be to tell her master immediately, he will decide what to be done with her. She knew that her master will not abandon the girl as he cares for his family more than anything.

With that in mind she started her journey back to Blackmako clan compound.

**Flashback end**

He used aliased name Alan Mercer to enter the Konoha village, with Tifa playing the role of his mother. After entering the village he booked 7 star leaf's hotel, so that no one can suspect them for something if anyone is watching. He started to travel towards the orphanage with Tifa in tow, both acting perfectly to throw off the suspicion. He wanted to see with his own eyes, and then want to come to conclusion, that the girl is his relative and possibly half sister.

As it was morning time around 11:00 am , the children were playing in the park in front of orphanage. In one sweep of eyes around the park he immediately noticed the red haired girl, who was sitting in the corner seat of the park alone and some boys and girls are picking upon her. He felt his anger rise, but controlled himself seeing the situation. He went towards the that group and leaked some killer intent on them to scare them off. The first time he saw the eyes of the girl eyes and her face structure , he knew she was related to him.

**Isha perspective:**

The world has not been kind on her from the moment she can remember. The orphanages caretakers seem not to take care of her. She knew that they hate her as they never helps her, they don't teach anything to her, don't give her any cloths, toys, etc, they don't even tend to the injuries she gets. The other children noticed this and started to pick up her on it. As there was no one to stop she just endured them, with only one thought in her mind that she will get out of this hellhole even if she has to join shinobi ranks which she heard from other children talks. Hence she was waiting for her seventh birthday. The minimum entering age in Konoha academy.

Today was one of her worst day, as the other children are bored and don't have anything to do. So they ganged in groups and started to their favorite thing, which was harass and rough up other kids and their prime target is her as always. Other days they just left her alone but she knew this day was coming again.

Today something different happened; the children had just started to pick up on her that they suddenly started to tremble and got scared look on their faces. And they ran away from her in hurry. She started to think that they were playing prank on her and started to look around so she didn't get caught off guard. It was then that her eyes fell on boy standing in front of her , whose eyes were piercing into her eyes and there was angry glint in them, she flinched and quickly averted her gaze as she don't want to make him more angry. She noted that the he had same eye color and hair color she had even though her hair color is less vibrant than that of his.

Jin perspective:

As his eyes met her eyes and seeing her flinching, he calmed down little bit. He don't know what to feel. Here is his sister living the beggers life and he don't even know it. His analytical mind started to formulate the scenarios by which his sister has been put to this condition. He came to many conclusions but didn't come to any conclusion. Jin thought how to approach the situation, as she would not trust anybody seeing her life. After few minutes staring..

"Hi" Jin said.

Isha stared at him for few seconds, and said "hi!"

"Follow me", Jin said after some time, not knowing best way to say things he wants to and turned around to go to hotels.

Isha stared at his back , she don't know what to do. She knew instinctively that it was him that has scared the other children's and after seeing his body, she knew she has no chance of getting away if he wants to. So she did the smart thing, she followed him praying he does not do something bad to her.

After some time she was standing at front of luxury hotel. Even in her wildest dream she has not thought of gaining entry in this type of place. The other people were staring at her like she is some monster and some were looking at her with pity. After following him to the hotel room and entering it. Suddenly she started to panic, as she remembered how some 14 old girl followed some old coot into his room and he did nasty things to her.

Jin seeing her reaction after entering his room, suddenly got idea what she was thinking.

"There is nothing to worry about, you are completely safe here" said Jin to Isha. After hearing this she calmed down little bit.

"I know the orphan life is not great, so I want to know everything that has happened till now" he said in commanding tone with little bit of warmness.

Isha knowing she has no other choice started to tell him about her life, her problems, her orphanage caretakers blatant behavior towards her etc. At the end she started to cry as it was very difficult bear with such things and having no one to tell about it. Suddenly she felt she was in hug, and the boy in front of him is telling that everything is going to be alright. She don't know how long she stayed that way, the feeling she was getting she didn't want to part with it.

After some time, Jin told her about his family heritage, her heritage , that she was his sister and he came here for her. He told her that he doesn't know who her mother is and father is but most probably her mother is Uzumaki Kushina which is S-Rank ninja in this village. After hearing this she started to feel hate toward her mother but her brother told her that there must be very special circumstances that she was abandoned and should not get emotional on this subject until they have every fact with them.

Jin seeing the condition of her sister can't help but form hatred towards the Konoha, even when his mother has made him promise that he will not put his life to destroy the Konoha village. He knew that he only had few hours before orphanage will to notice of her absence will inform the local police who will start to look around for her. With that in mind, he started to write the letter for Uzumaki Kushina, as he don't know her allegiance and her motives and can't probably trust her now because Isha is Kushina daughter and she haven't done anything about.

After some thinking he came to conclusion that 75% chances are that she don't know that Isha exists and there is some conspiracy going around her. Keeping that in mind he did logical thinking that he will take Isha with him and raise her in his clan compound .


	2. Chapter 2

**Some important facts: Isha name is changed to Uzumaki Naruko. This will be harem story**

**Timeskip : 1year**

Uzumaki Naruko was having good time. She has finally get out of the hellhole as she likes to call the orphanage. Thinking about she thought it has been whole year since she got out of that place. It brings her memory of that day…

Flashback starts.

She was staring at her soon to be brother or brother for few minutes, like she was in trance. She is going through many emotions but most of it is happiness, acceptance and little bit of hate for village.

Many questions have been going on through her mind but she subsides them. She don't know how her brother will react on asking her questions, because there was no one to answer her question till she remember and whenever she asked any, she was ignored. She doesn't want to be ignored by her Oniichan.

Jin saw her sister face as she went through many emotions and finally settling on curiosity and happiness. He don't know how to react as he was very personal boy and have not interacted with any other children as there was no one. He asks her the question he was worrying about, from the time she has been found out.

"imoto(little sister), would you like to come with me?" he said

She suddenly started to tear up. Jin was going to say something, seeing her expression before she closed the distance in them in blink embraced in tight hug , saying "yes, yes!" again and again.

Jin was shocked by this reaction, he thought all his worrying was for naught and her life must be very hard that she did not even considered that she was leaving this place. With that thought confirmed in his mind, he started to pay attention to what she was saying, as some time has passed since he was thinking and she now rambling something. What he heard made his blood boil.

"Oniichan I will do anything, just don't leave me behind, I don't care where I will have to sleep eat, just don't leave me behind . I know I don't have any money but I can become your personal servant

Don't leave me!" Naruko said in pleading voice, as she still has to heard any indication from him and several seconds have gone by now and which were like days to her. Suddenly she found herself staring at her Oniichan eyes as he forced her head to look into his eyes.

"Naruko, you don't have to give me anything , you are my sister, you will live a normal life with me. Bu t if you want you can train in ninja arts, . That will be enough for me" jin said in all serious voice. He knew that being alone, berated and ignored all of your life, will make any child little unstable, but the way she was reacting she will do anything for him if asked. he didn't realize that the mistake he made that day, which will come to haunt him many years to be come.

She knew that seeing her brother her eyes that her brother is completely honest and don't have any but care in them for her. When she heard end part of line, she knew that to make her brother happy she will become best shinobi as she can become, her childish brain thought. She knew she was little genius as she did teach herself to speak and write from the leftover books from other children.

Jin pulled her into hug and said " we will be getting out of the village this afternoon ." He didn't want to risk anything.

Jin is anything but normal. Having IQ crossing 200. Already elite jounin in most of shinobi abilities, he started to formulate the plan.

Flashback ends

Naruko thinking about her brother, can think about many things she can say about him, but the most prominent is that her love for her brother has intensified many folds. Now she can't even imagine the life without her brother or jin Oniichan she likes to call him. She will do anything for him, if he asks.

With that train of thought her memory lain started to go the day when he started to teach her about shinobi or more specifically ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and fuuinjutsu. She can't help but feel amazed by her brother abilities and fighting capabilities. He was just 2 years older than her and he was already with elite jounin capabilities. She can't help it but feel little down by it, but in the end she promised herself that she will too become powerful so that her Oniichan can use her.

**Flashback starts**

Uzumaki Naruko and Uzumaki Jin were standing in the center of one of the few training ground around his house. It has been almost 2 months that she started to living with him. Naruko has started to look healthy as she was getting top notch care and good nutritious food. One of the Jin servant is medi ninja which has started the balance diet for her .

There was nothing particularity about this training ground as it is just big grass field with small pond and few trees around it at the corner of the field.

"Naru-chan, today I will tell you about the basics of the chakra, various fields of ninja and basic jutsus" Jin told to her Naruko. She nodded in anticipation, finally she was being taught about the thing that will make brother proud of her. She can't help but feel fear that she will not become good ninja and her brother than will hate her. How wrong she was but alas no one noticed her insecurity.

"Okay Naru-chan, there are five fields in ninja system, which are taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuuinjutsu and medjutsu. Taijutsu is used for hand to hand fighting, there thousand types of taijutsu style present in elemental countries, there are some which incorporate plain chakra, elemental chakra to their style and there are some which uses purely taijutsu, with time I will teach you many different taijutsu techniques. Second is ninjutsu, they are the jutsu or techniques which uses chakra to perform.

There are five basic elements ration,futon, katon, doton, suiton which are used as offensive and defensive techniques. There are some ninjutsu which don't use element such as basic henge, transformation, rasengan etc. But mostly ninjutsu are elemental in nature. For example, wind breakthrough, burning tide, water dragon. There are also ninjutsu which are formed by adding two or more basic elements like ice, which is made up water and air.

Genjutsu or illusion are techniques which are used to bend the reality of target. There are many types of illusion. Of which basics are: eye, sound/noise/hearing, smell, electrical, chakra illusions. To achieve success in genjutsu user needs to have sharp mind, imagination, chakra control etc.

Fuuinjutsu or seal art is our clan specialty. It was due to our prowess in the fuuinjutsu our clan was feared and revered in whole shinobi nations. With art of sealing , a master seal user can perform techniques , which can't be possible otherwise. With the help of fuuinjutsu ninja villages creates human sacrifices, which are the humans which bijjus sealed inside them at birth or younger years. You might have heard that nine-tail fox has been defeated by the Yodaime?

"yes" said Naruko.

"Well to put it simply that is complete lie, no human can defeat the bijjus, they can only be vanquished or sealed. Vanquishing means to send them in different dimension, which is far difficult than sealing it.

Now you can see how sealing arts is powerful tool. There are so many things to do with sealing that I can't simply tell you in one. Okay.

At her nod. Jin continued, "the last field is medjutsu, which is basically art of healing. It also breaks down in several categories like: body healing, poison healing, poison creation, and antidote creation etc. Now comes the time for most important part, Chakra. What is chakra?

Simply put, chakra is a energy which is formed by the mixing of spiritual and physical energy. Human body contains chakra path like blood vessels. If the user is very low on chakra , then he can die without it, as everybody need chakra to live, even civilian have chakra but there quantity is so low that they are negligible. Human body contains 365 chakra points through which we control flow of chakra.

Simple Chakra manipulation is most critical part for every shinobi. There are several methods in which chakra manipulation can be used for example standing/running on water, climbing on the tree with only your feet, getting speed boost through sending chakra through your legs, increasing the strength of your punches, or decreasing the damage taken by the incoming blows etc.

Advance chakra manipulation is converting your chakra to elemental or elemental manipulation, increasing eyesight, brain activity, reaction time, sensing other people etc."

Waiting for few seconds so that Naruko can process the information, jin say, "Now for your training I will be your sensei for foreseeable future, the training schedule for your is this:

6-8 am in morning: body improving exercises

1 hour break,

9-11am : chakra manipulation

11-1pm: break

1-3 pm: basic fuuinjutsu, genjutsu and medjutsu theory and practical uses

3-5 pm: break

5-7 pm: basic taijutsu techniques

You will have Saturday and Sunday off, in those days its upto to you what to do. As you know , Uzumaki bloodline grant us huge chakra reserves, fast healing, regeneration, high immune system. Due to this we can recover from any type of injury if it is not fatal, like blow to heart and brain. We can even regenerate limbs, hands, fingers etc if given enough time. All this depends on how much bloodline has manistifates in user and how much user train in respective part of our bloodline.

For example, if you get cut on your hand, which is half in deep, then on first time it may take 30-60 minutes to full heal, and if same type of injury or similar injury happens again then it will take little less time than first. It also depends on user chakra controls, because our cells converts the simple chakra into healing chakra, hence if you send more chakra in that area then you will be able to heal the wound more fastly ."

To show the demonstration, Jin cuts his own hand with knife , which closed almost instantly.

Naruko was astonished with this information. To her this ability was like super power. Seeing the awe look on her face jin reminded her that this technique is not 100% full proof. If the user somehow is low on chakra then he can't self heal himself. Jin also told her that they are immune to all basic and almost intermediate poison and few high poisons. The user can train in to become immune to almost every type poison except few S-rank poison, even then those will not kill the user if he has trained his body in this.

Every ability of the Uzumaki blood line has to trained in to effectively use it.

**Flashback ends**

Thinking about this entire she remembered the hellish training her brother put her through, even if he was gentle in training, he did not stop the training until she has not given her 100%. She can now proudly say that she has achieved high-genin abilities. Now her chakra reserves rivals most high chunin, genin level in taijutsu and genjutsu. And low chunin level in ninjutsu because of her high chakra reserves and several C rank ninjutsu. She found out that she two primary elements wind and fire, and 1 secondary element: earth. She now knows how make simple storage seal, fire paper seal. Due to the study in medjutsu she now knows many things about human anatomy and how to effectively use in it.

Today was her independence and coincidently birthday day. After spending year with her brother, even if he is rich she don't want any gift . She has started to change mentally, even if she has her own free will, she started to see her brother as her master subconsciously. Even she herself doesn't know the changes which are going through her.

The main reason was that her brother was there for her almost everything, if she gets hurt, he will be there for her, if she was not understanding anything, then he will calmly explain the things even if she asks him many times, he was there for her when she gets nightmares. He will complement her and told her how much he loved her .The second main reason behind the changes were that every servant of Jin calls him master or Jin-sama and all being females some characteristics were starting to pass through the Naruko because of little unstable mind and having no experience in peer-peer interaction.

After her traumatic childhood and hearing the betrayal of leaf village and the attack of the other villages on country, her hate for all of these village increased tenfold and she already started planning to destroy these villages. Her first goal was to become kage level shinobi and rebuilding the whirlpool country. Seeing that her first part of the goal is coming along nicely, she asked her brother help to for second goal, which he happily obliged her, without even asking her anything about the nature of goals. Even if she told him about his goal, even then he will not oppose her as to him family comes first then everything, for his family he can go to genocide on whole countries, he don't care if he had to kill child, women, men etc. to keep his family safe.

Jin was always calculative, curious and no-attachment type boy from the early childhood. He rarely showed any emotion to any other person except his family. His mother trained him from starting and lectured him on her own different psychology to the world. Which was

Family comes first.

Never trust fully anyone except his own family

No other person, people or country matters if they are in his goals.

Help his family goals

Having not any goal for first 8 years of his life, made him concentrate more to training , creating new techniques and learning everything there is about to know related to chakra. Due to this at early age he started to create breakthrough advancement in chakra manipulation and fuuinjutsu. After the death of his mother when he was 7 and half year old, he made his secondary goal, to bring back his mother from dead. Due to this traumatizing event his efforts in his hobby increased tenfold. At the mere age of 8, he succefully developed the blood chakra which was formed by the combination of earth, fire, water. Even being his primary affinities being katon, raiton, futon. He did not let himself being held back by the rules other ninjas followed. He started training in each 5 main elements. He got this successful, by learning to harness the energy of force. He found that book when going through his family library, curious child he was he started to practice these new powers. The book only told how to unlock the force ability and its most basic techniques. The book also gave him the list of advance force techniques which were not explained in the book.

At first his progress in force was very slow, due to him being learning everything about force himself. But after some time he started get more proficient in force powers. He started to use force for studying and learning new techniques at very advance rate. He also unlocked the ability to push and pull the object by the time he was eight.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is mainly about Uzumaki Kushina .

Begins…

8 years after the kyuubi event…

Uzumaki Kushina, the red devil (bingo book name), age 26, ninja level: S rank, status: konoha shinobi. Kushina was in her Uzumaki clan home, which was situated in konoha, build by Uzumaki Mito. She was sitting in her bedroom, clutching the letter which has changed her life from past 2 years.

**Flashback starts..**

She has recently come back from the high A-rank mission. It has been 3 weeks she has been assigned on the mission. She was happy and little empty inside when she returned home. It has been quite a time since she has taken a good bath. But today something was different about her as she entered, she immediately noticed that there is used glass on the drawing room table and the covers were little off. She immediately become alert, as some assassin may have entered the home, even with all the precaution, which were quite impossible to penetrate. After activating the full lock seal, which she closes the whole house, from inside and outside. She used the sensing seal, which is nothing but a seal which senses people like the sensor ninja, but they can only be used effectively at the still places because it use the extensive sealing array around the property to detect someone. They can detect any person if he was in area of the sealing array.

After calming down the little bit, seeing that no one was in the area, her eyes fell on the letter sitting on the table. Making a shadow clone to open it, she started to open the letter.

To

Head of Uzumaki Clan,

Kushina Uzumaki,

Kushina-sama,

This letter is written tell you that, you have to become SS rank shinobi in skills in next 6 years. I am not joking about this. If you don't complete these criteria then you will lose someone important to yourself. Right now you are weak and former shell of your past. You were one of the top shinobi in whole elemental countries at the age of 16years. Today you are some low S-rank ninja to mid S-rank ninja. No other information will be divulged. If you follow your family motto, then you will complete this goal in the given time. And one last thing, keep this letter secret, no one can know about it.

Letter end…

** Flashback ends **

She doesn't know what made her keep that letter secret from everybody. She was loyal ninja of konoha from almost 16 years. She may don't love this country/village but she was loyal ninja, her loyalty never wavered, but something inside her made that decision. What was written in the letter told truth about her, even if she hates to admit it. She doesn't know what happened to her after kyuubi attack. At the kyuubi attack she was in front line, suppressing the bijuu with special chains, then suddenly bijuu pushed all of his youki towards her , which made her loss the concentration and she took direct hit. It was thanks to her Uzumaki bloodline that she was alive today.

She went to the coma after that attack. It took her 10 months to get up from that coma. Since then, she has started to feel empty inside as something was missing from her life. It was only due to the ninja duties that she didn't went into the depression. Another drawback from the attack was that, it made her body weak. In matter of 10 months or instantly for her, she has been demoted to low S-rank ninja from borderline SS-rank in ninja capabilities. It was as if her will to live has left her. But after getting the letter she got goal in her life again, she wanted to find about that what was missing from her life.

So from that day she left the anbu post. She becomes elite jounin of the village, to get the free time. She even hoaxed Sandaime to give her mission only in 5-6 months. Her excuse to this was that her the third shinobi war, kyuubi attack, her part in anbu from young age has started to take toll on her and she don't want to snap. Seeing the reasons, Saidaime granted the permission. As there was no large influx of mission, and the village has recovered almost 90% from the kyuubi attack and there was also the factor about her being one of the top kunochi in the village, which he certainly don't want to become missing –nin, because there are not many ninjas that can compete in her in skills.

Having lots of free time and having one goal in her mind, she started to train extremely. Her training sessions were so extreme that they will put Maito Gai to shame. Using her Uzumaki healing abilities, her each day was as if new. She improved each day she trained in body, as it was her body that has taken back step not her other skills. 2 months in training she found another letter in her drawing table. She still has not been able to find how someone was getting in the house, by passing the security seals on her compound. What she didn't factor in the mind was that, there may be another Uzumaki of main family. The second letter, was less talk but more about what she can do to increase her training.

There was also veil of blood in statis seal, with instructions on it to how to use it. This shocked her to the core. This was one of the most guarded secret of the main family in Uzumaki. No one knew about this except the main family. Even when the Uzushiogakure was in its prime, the other family member doesn't know this secret. The secrete is that when one main family Uzumaki gets the blood of another main Uzumaki , which is done by drinking the blood of the other Uzumaki member, then the first Uzumaki member will start to become stronger, faster, getting more chakra reserves, and some talents of other Uzumaki. The method was that the person will drink the 150ml blood each week for 26 weeks or 6 months. She knew the risks of this being elaborate plan to get rid of her by making her drink some poison but she went with her guts and started doing the procedure. It took her almost 1 year to notice the changes in her. She now had double the amount the chakra from her past, which was already 4 times the kage, she got another primary affinity of wind, which earlier was secondary and secondary affinity of fire. Her senses increased 5 times, she can now sense the ninja at 25 miles, earlier which was only 5 miles. The emptiness in her started to become less.

The other thing on the letter was the ways to improve her bloodline abilities. Most of the things on the letter were she knew already but didn't have time to improve them and some were new. Like she didn't know that if she got similar injuries regularly then, they will start to heal more fastly each time and the process will become basically instinct. She had forgotten about the poison abilities, which made scowl at herself to forgot such important fact about her bloodline. After finding about all this she started new training regime. Which consisted of

5-8am in morning: extreme body improving exercises with the help of gravity, air resistance and dodging

8:30-11:30AM: advance chakra manipulation exercises for her new affinities

12:30-3:30: Advance katas in taijutsu and kenjutsu

4:30-6:30: Mastering the ninjutsu and practical implication of fuuinjutsu

8:30-10:30 : bloodline ability improvement

In extreme body improving exercises, she doubled the gravity, air resistance each when she was training only. What she did is that , when training in the morning she will make 10 shadow clones, which will have her normal gravity seals and air resistance which were at write now 10 in number (being 150 last ) and after making the shadow clones she will increase the number gradually and stop increasing it when she reach the mark of 15. This way her shadow clones were faster then her and there reaction time was also greater. Hence this gave her hard time against her clones when they started dodging exercises. She choose this exercise because the human body reaches new threshold in the event of danger and by putting her body in these dangerous situations she was forcing her body to increase at greater pace.

In advance chakra manipulation, she first started with fully mastering the wind, water, and lightning chakra. With wind she started small like cutting the leaf and waterfall with wind chakra which she already new because of this element being her secondary. After that she started to make her own levels of wind manipulations. Like Level 1 was cutting leaf and waterfall. Level 2 was cutting 20 leafs at same time and cutting simple stone with wind chakra. Level 3 was producing wind chakra all over her body and cutting harder and bigger stones. Level 4 was cutting 100 leafs which were surrounding within 1meter range of her body and second part included cutting 1 meter thick iron plate. Level 5 was increasing the range of wind chakra to 1 meter to 20 meter in range and cutting 150 leafs with it and second part included cutting the iron in simple shapes like circle , line , square. Last level, level 6 was to increase the range of her wind chakra reach and started cutting the iron in more complex shapes. It took her almost 4 years to reach the level 5 with the help of shadow clones.

With water manipulation she was already at level 3, which is equivalent of level 3 in wind chakra manipulation. It took her only 2 years to reach level 5 and continued practicing the level 6 so that her control improves little by little each day. In this also she used shadow clones.

With lightning manipulation she was at level 2. It took her 3 and half years to reach level 5 as she has to train other elements also , which were wind and water.

The advance chakra manipulation exercises also included the exercises to improve her chakra control. Due to her ability form the chakra outside her body in the form of the chains, it was already good. Which was of low sanin level, even with this level being optimum for her, because of her large chakra reserves, she can still improve her chakra control. The thing irritated her most was that it became very difficult to increase her control after blood procedure which double her chakra. For this she started with kunai balancing, senbon balancing, meditation, mixing several chakra exercises in one form like, doing kunai and senbon balancing at one go, increasing the difficulty by incorporating the tree and water exercise and taking this to whole another level by including the light jogging and dodging the projectiles while doing these exercises at same time. The result was gaining chakra control of high sanin level in 3 years. By the end of her 6 year timeline her chakra control was in mid of low kage and mid kage level.

Her advance katas in taijutsu included advance technique in taijutsu rather than increasing her speed, power and strength. It included , her trying to increase the strength of her whole body to that of tsunade level, incorporating her elemental chakra in the taijutsu, speed techniques like wind step which was increasing her speed 10 times with help of wind chakra, developing more deadly techniques to her arsenal , which will be shown in later part of story. Her sword was in shape of katana, in which handle was of red color with black patterns , in the place of blade guard there shape of skull in its place , which eyes glowed red when chakra was emitting from blade part was deep red in color and ancient runes were engraved on it which put her sword in the level of that of kusanagi and seven sword from the mist. Her kenjutsu style consisted of two styles, one which was for kill only and other was for defense. The kill style used wind chakra to effective, it consisted of improving the cutting power of to the level in which it can cut through 1 inch diamond. The several more techniques incorporated through this style were, slash dragon: which is the technique in which use molds the wind chakra in blade and when performing slash the dragon in the wind from will come out of the blade which can cover 50 mtr range in 1 sec. Other techniques included, round slash, 128 pin attacks, hurricane blade etc. Her defense technique consisted of usind water chakra. It has techniques like , whirl defence: in which the twirl the blade around so fast that a dome of pure water chakra is formed which negates several types of attacks like raiton, katon, water attack, blunt wind attacks.

The bloodline improvement consisted of improving her healing powers, by inflicting damage to her body with the help of shadow clone. For this she also started the intro to the medjutsu which mainly consisted on human anatomy part and poison creation and antidote part. By having deeper understanding of her body she was able to inflict the damage to herself without the worry of accidentally killing herself. She made an interesting discovery in this, which that if she was able to visualize the healing of the damage then she the injury will heal more fastly. She also discovered that after about getting 40-50 similar injuries they start to heal instinctually, she didn't have to visualize the process anymore. She put injuries in 5 category, which are

Level 1: simple bruise, small cuts or little internal injury

Level 2: medium cuts, arterary cuts, internal injury like hairtype bone fracture

Level 3: medium to long cuts with 1 inch in depth, small bones fracture, muscle rupture

Level 4: deep gashes/cuts, multiple bone fractures, tendons rapture, muscle rapture

Level 5:attacks which leave hole in the body, organs attack which do instant kill from the eight points( larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney and heart

In her six year training, due to her body being that of kage level already, it didn't take her long to reach the level with her healing ability, that it was supernatural, she can take level 1-3 injury and instinctively heal them within a second, for level 4 injury it took her only 5-30 seconds to heal, which depended upon extent of the injury ,like if she had multiple bone fracture and 2-3 deep gashes than it will take 20-40 seconds to fully heal. She also managed to heal level 5 attacks after rigorous training which consisted of mostly stabbing herself, now it took her only 1-10 minutes healing them. The only two organ she has not tried were her brain and heart. She has even cut off her pinky finger, which took her almost 3 days to heal to functioning level and 3-4 more days to full healing.

For becoming immune to poisons she started with, lower poisons started climb the upper ladder. Due to her having not enough information about poisons she took the help of Anko Mitarashi.

The deal she get to with her was that for every poison batch which consisted of 5-10 different types of poisons, she will give her B-A rank mission pay , which was depending upon the level of poison. The only rule to this agreement was that no one should know about this and all the poison must be off high C or upper levels.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back.**

**Begins**

Time skip 2 years( 3 years after konoha)

Uzumaki Jin was in his study room, thinking about the last 3 years. Many changes have to the house of blackmako or Uzumaki as it is now called. Somehow from the early age he does not want to take his father side of name. He thinks this is mainly due to his mother raising him. But that does not matter. The main thing is that now he has someone in his life that he loves equivalent to his mother.

He still doesn't know how come Uzumaki Naruko (Naru-chan) is connected to his family. He has many theories but they are just theories till proven. Now that it does not even matter. She has become main part of his life.

He has trained her, fed her, took care of her and more importantly she has filled the hole in his heart which was left when his mother died. Even after that hole has been filled , he still has not forgotten about his main goal, which to bring his mother back to life. He had not burned the body of his mother, she has been in the statis like form in eternal ice chamber in his home.

He still has some dark secrets which he had kept from his sister. Like his experiments in medical and seals. His goal about to bring back his mother. He has also not told her about the force abilities even though he is contemplating it to tell her and make her practice, but he did not want to burden her , as it is very different and very difficult skill to learn. All things aside his sister has improved a lot in last three years and developed some quirks to herself. Like her playfulness, getting herself in dangerous situation etc. The most out of the character is the thing that she listens to every word of her brother like they are from god. This was not noticed by her brother (even with his super intellect) as not having any peer-peer connections. Few personal servants noticed this but they didn't comment as she is there new mistress.

Jin was wondering what to do next year. As he wants to travel the world, get experience, save some damsel in distress etc. Mainly he wants to expand his powers and knowledge. He didn't care about the fighting; the only thing he cared about was knowledge. Even though his clan library is huge, he still has not been able to find out how to bring his mother back. Even though he has created breakthroughs in chakra manipulations. His clan library contained the knowledge about how to get semi-immortal, how to pass soul from one body to another , regrow heart, his clan bloodline techniques, in the eyes any other this knowledge would have been diamond mine, but in his they were nothing as there was not even the hint of getting people from dead to living. In his this conquest, he was able to advance in medjutsu and fuuinjutsu so much that, it was exaggerating. He now has ability to form body from the scratch(though he needs organs), he has come to discovery how to counter the rare poison which had killed his mother, many non-curable diseases, poisons etc can now be treated by him. In a way he had become SS-Rank in terms of medical jutsus. But his main breakthrough was in fuuinjutsu. He discovered seals to heal, destroy, create different type chakras, making unbreakable stones, filters air, creating air from seals, increasing mind powers of person, reaction time, perception etc. In his chakra manipulations he discovered that there more than five chakra types. Which are

Air

Fire

Earth

Water

Electricity

Light

shadow

Demon(youkai)(is 80 % yin and 20% yang )

Life

Death

Celestial(/ angel )(is 60% light, 20% fire 20% physical)

Physical(yang)

Spiritual(yin)

Out of all these chakra types he was able to find out that chakra can be converted to any of these types. To control first five type is relatively easy but 6-13 are so difficult to use / make them that it seems impossible to master them. But he doesn't let this waver him.

He daily practiced on making/ converting chakra to these unique types. The thing he discovered was that with the help of seals you can make these chakra types relatively easy but it increases the chakra consumption to that of double. The most difficult to make is life and death. He still has not been able to do anything with them, other than creating it with seals. After some time he could mould his to these types but the chakra consumption is so ridiculous that they can't be used in battle. For instance, he was experimenting with the light chakra , to form a ball of light above his palm. The chakra consumed by this was so large that, within minutes he has exhausted all the chakra present, even with his kage level chakra level.

But still the most interesting him to have been life and death. He was able to find out that one can use life chakra for healing / making non-animate living things like seeds to grow at very fast rate. And death chakra can be used to destroy(only living things), any flesh, cell, person , which comes in touch with it. Like one time in his experiment he had touched a monkey with death chakra , the result surprised him, the monkey whole body became black within seconds ,and he ceased to exists in 20 seconds, not even ash remained behind. He experimented this on many living things, even on humans. Every time he got same result, the only difference was the exposure to the death chakra. Human and the animals bigger than human needed more death chakra and smaller ones less.

Same thing happened with life chakra, with the exposure to the life chakra he was able to cure most dangerous diseases, poisons, even regrow hand of animals, humans etc. the most interesting thing he discovered was that if human has been dead and if the dead body is exposed to the life chakra then body will start to function but will only work till continuous life chakra is getting applied to it. This resulted him in discovering that body needs soul to function.

He has also increased his force powers. He still practiced 2-4 hours daily in force. Now he can lift 1000kg of rock while still controlling it like moving it in any direction. He can now life 10 rocks of 100kg simultaneously control as he wished. This increased his control over like push, pull, choke etc. He also discovered that force can be used to enhance his body but the enhancements were not on par with chakra. The new thing he discover was that the more control over the force he got, the more his mental capabilities increased, like now he only needs 10 seconds to read full page and understand it. He now has perfect memory recall, even in when he is not using force to study, his mind unconsciously able to do things which are only possible with force. He also learned new technique all by accident. One day when he was fighting with an some no-name ninja, suddenly he got an idea to send the force through other person mind, which resulted him getting many memories from the ninja and accidently making frying the other person brain. He still has not been able to master this ability, even though it has been improved much. The book he has only told him about unlocking the force power, its basics and what can be done with force. Force can be used to heal, read minds, lightning, body enhancements. He was still years behind to even master simple exercise.

**Naruko pov..**

Naruko was filled with excitement today. It has been 3 years since she was rescued and come here. She has improved a lot in last 3 three years, some might even say it was on prodigious level. But in some things she was still that little girl, which has insecurities. She has not forgotten her old life.

The love for her brother has improved to an another level, she knew it was not common but she can't help it. He was everything to her. She knew that he was hiding something, but it does not detour her. She started to notice him getting absent from her training when he taught her about noticing chakra signature, every day he replaces his real self with his clones for about 6 hours. She never commented on it, because he still spends around 8 hours a day with her. The only thing that worries her now was when he will find about her feeling then he will reject or completely cut her out of his life, even though she knows there was no chance of that happening .

The one thing she noticed about her brother is that he never gets irritated with her. She knows this because every couple of days, she used to get nightmares and she was not able to sleep until her brother was not with her. This has become routine 2 years ago, as she was still traumatized. But now days it rarely happens and even then he spends 3-5 nights with her. She can't help but blush at that.

She reached his study room. She sees he was studying some scroll and taking notes.

She knows he is very powerful as even with full 3 years training she was not close to beatings him. That does not mean she has not improved, she is now fully high jounin class. After seeing him for minute from door, she let him know of her presence.

"good morning" said Naruko

"good morning, I thought you will still be asleep as there is no training today" said Jin

"Habit dies hard"

"I have some important things to talk to you about" said jin in serious voice (which he rarely uses with her)

After taking long breath he told her about plan to travel the elemental nation s and other side nations to get experience and new knowledge. He wants to know whether she will like to accompany him.

"Off course, I will be coming with you" said Naruko; he doesn't really think that I will let him go alone can he. After noticing his smile, she knows he was happy with her decision.

She has observed some things about her brother, that he rarely smiles, he don't do non sense things like playing, interacting with other children's etc. When does he smiles, it was always had something to do with her.

"So, what do you want to do today" he asked

"I don't know" she said, she still doesn't want anything other than to spend time with her brother and relaxing. She still remembered her last 2 birthday's, he has given her ring, bracelet, necklace of his mother (which in her and his mind was saying that he trusts her completely). She always let him plan her birthday day, as usually.

" how about we go to our private beach, get sun bathing, after that your favorite dishes in lunch, then going to sightseeing to the surrounding small islands?" said jin

"okay, but no expensive gifts, you already are doing more than enough" I said to him.

He looks at me with his devious smile. I still don't understand why he needs to spend money on me when I can't give him anything. She still sometimes think that this is some elaborate dream and she will wake up in her old life.

He chuckles at me and told me to get ready for day.

After wonder full day, which ended up me being getting a very beautiful pendant with the shape of green eyed phoenix. He told me that this necklace has been in the family from many generations. I think I love it. After sometime we are watching some action movie, on sofa holding each other. Movie is not even getting my attention, as always whenever I am holding him I can't think of anything. Slowly her eyes started to close and before she knows it she was sleeping

…..

In this story: the class hierarchy is shown below. Mind that the amount of people defeating is created in scenario in which shinobi is in centre of plain field and surrounded by other shinobi's.

Genin: low, mid high

Chunin: low (can defeat 10 high genin)

Chunin:mid(can defeat 10 – 30 genin)

Chunin:high(can defeat around 50 genin)

Chunin: elite( are essentially low jounin level in skill)

Jounin: low ( can defeat 20-30 high chunin)

Jounin:mid(can defeat 30-70 high chuning)

Jounin: high(can defeat 70 – 100 high chuning)

Jounin: elite(are essentially high anbu level)

Anbu: low, mid , high

Anbu: high( can defeat 10-30 jounins)

Anbu: Elite(can defeat easily 50 -100 jounins, are of sanin level which varies in between low,mid high)(Every nation has about 500-2000 thousand of these anbu)

Sanin: high( can defeat 100-200 high ANBU easily)

Kage : low ( can defeat 5-10 high Sanin level shinobi)

Kage : high( can defeat 40 – 60 high Sanin level easily)

Above kage level: can defeat 4-5 high kage level ninjas


End file.
